La luz
by Inej G
Summary: Un poco de kenshin en un momento espcial


La luz

La habitación se sentía cálido y acogedor, a pesar de estar ya en primavera fuera la brisa de la noche era fría e intensa. La delicada luz de una vela casi consumida iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraban, proyectado alargadas y extrañas sombras sobre las paredes.

No sabía qué hora era, tampoco le importaba.

Su miraba no se apartaba del cuerpo de la mujer que dormida a su lado, de su mujer. Mientras sus ojos recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo bajo los cobijos, sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza la nívea piel expuesta.

Su mente se encontraba ausente, perdida en mar de recuerdo de lo que sido el día más emocionante de su vida.

 _El sueño lo había abandonado temprano esa mañana, el sol apenas empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, cuando salió de su dormitorio desperezándose, el aire frío de la mañana le recibió de buena gana._

 _Respiro hondo, cogiendo en sus pulmones todo el aire que fue capaz de retener, para luego soltarlo suavemente._

 _El silencio reinaba en la casa, solo podía escuchar su propia respiración._

 _De pronto fue consciente de que el suave cosquilleo que desde hace algunos días rondaba su estómago, se había intensificado, intento no prestarle atención como ya lleva haciendo algún tiempo, pero dudaba que hoy funcionara._

 _Ese día sería especial, lo sabía._

 _Unos ruidos proveniente de la puerta principal llamaron su atención, se dirigió hasta la fuente y abrió la puerta, con cierta curiosidad que era evidente a través de sus violáceos ojos._

" _OH! Pensaba que aún seguirías dormido, te he traído el desayuno, toma come, nosotras tenemos que preparar la casa"_

 _Megumi habló y se movió tan rápido que el apenas fue capaz de dejar escapar un débil " oro…" de entre sus labios, cuando ella dejó una bandeja en sus manos y se adentra en la casa seguida de un grupo de mujeres, entre ellas Tea, y Tsubame._

 _Siguió con los ojos el camino que tomaron las chicas minutos antes de cerrar de encogerse de hombros, cerró la puerta y él también entró en la casa._

 _Se preparó un té caliente, y se tomó su tiempo para degustar el desayuno que tan amablemente le había traído para el._

 _Una vez terminado su desayuno, y todo estuvo todo en su lugar decidió que era el mejor momento para tomar un baño, e intentar arreglar su cabello lo mejor que pudiese._

" _Eres un hombre afortunado Himura", se decía a sí mismo. " Una preciosa mujer te ha aceptado tal como eres sin reparos, sin una sola mala cara, te ama"_

 _Una vez en el baño, desnudo y listo para dejar que el agua caliente relajará sus músculos, contempló su reflejo en el agua._

 _Quizás no aparentaba no aparentaba sus casi 30 años, pero era obvio que tampoco parecía un niño precisamente…. nunca había sido un hombre presumido, aunque debía admitir que en su juventud disfrutó de las atenciones jovencitas y no tan jovencita, y le gustaba sentirse deseado, como a cualquiera._

 _Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ya no era un crío… era muy consciente de que no era joven, de qué aspecto no era tan atrayente como fue antaño, su cuerpo estaba surcado de innumerables cicatrices, como un mapa directo a las atrocidades de su pasado._

 _Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir tenía miedo, un miedo atroz a lo que ella fuera a pensar, de que le rechaza o peor aún que resulta repulsivo su cuerpo repleto de marcas._

 _Sintió como si una mano invisible se colara en su interior y apretara su corazón de forma dolorosa._

 _Ella aún era joven, apenas una niña que pasaría a ser mujer entre sus manos, una niña pura como la primera nevada del invierno, esa niña que se entrega a él._

 _Sería el primer hombre a que vería como tal, y el primero que la vería como mujer._

 _Ella era su única anhelaba._

 _Las horas pasaban con rapidez, los momentos se agolpaban en su mente, haciendo un lugar especial en sus recuerdos, la preparación, el camino hacia el templo, los nervios a flor de piel, se había quedado mudo al verla, sus labios rojos, su piel blanca... y casi como un destello de luz, que te ciega por un momento._

 _Ya era solo suya, y el solo de ella._

 _Todo pasó como en un sueño._

 _La fiesta había finalizado, ahora el momento de estar a solas._

 _Cuando ella colocó su temblorosa mano sobre su hombro, mientras alzaba su rostro en busca de sus labios, olvido todos sus temores y bebido de sus labios como un sediento bebe agua clara y limpia._

 _Sus manos se perdieron por su cuerpo, explorando y disfrutando de algo que solo el conoceria._

 _Uniciendo en una solo ser._

Horas después de haber vivido esos momentos, él seguía despierto rememorando todos y cada uno de acontecimientos el dia, asegurando que ni uno solo de esas vivencias se perdieran en la niebla de su memoria.

La mujer que ahora era su esposa descansaba de las emociones del día, a su lado, recibiendo de forma inconsciente suaves caricias.

Siguió allí dejando suaves caricias en la piel de su mujer, y recordando…. mientras la luz de la pequeña vela se extingue.

FIN

Gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leerme .^^


End file.
